lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Nortburg Tournament of 5120
The Nortburg Tournament of 5120 was a jousting tournament held in Nortburg during the year 5120 that was held for the young nobles throughout Lucerne. The Tournament of Nortburg was one of the final moments of Alice Lovie's time in Lucerne and would be one of the first moments following the departure of Britney Hemsworth, and return of Edward Cullen. The Nortburg Tournament was hosted by House Lane under the command of Bill Lovie of whom had come to clearly know how brilliant his son was, and wanted to show it off. Throughout the rounds two mystery knights would be the talk of the tournament in the form of the Laughing Knight, and the Orange Knight, of which after the tournament had ended it was revealed by Alice that the Orange Knight was in fact Leven Martell while the identity of the Laughing Knight could only be guessed but most put it at Lyanna Starke. Events Pre Joust #Before the Jousting begin it is said that Franklin Brent insulted and was extremely cruel to Meera Reed the cannogmen daughter of House Reed, and this became quite the argument between House Starke and House Brent. #Before the tournament William Lovie III. and Leven Martell would have sex in the forest outside of Nortburg and this would be witnessed by Allysanne Mountain, and Lorna Crowley. Following this the two would discuss Leven joining the tournament as the Orange Knight and the two would bet on her success in the tournament. Jousting Results Round One *William Lovie III. defeats Robb Starke *Jacob Swan defeats Mavin Vaith II. *Jasper Hale defeats Ian Trant *Cerin Vain defeats Marbold of Lucerne *The Laughing Knight defeats Franklin Brent *Brody Swan defeats Radlet Scarlet **Despite rumors of their poor skill at jousting the two have an impressive joust of which many call the suprise of the tournament. Following this Radlet Scarlet would become known to William of whom before had never spoken very much to him. *Brandon Starke II. defeats Lancel Lannister *Kyle Ordos defeats James Nighting II. **James Nighting II. was disqualified after the second pass due to his squire revealing that James had given Kyle's horse a herb which made it slower and clumbsy. *Loras Tyrell defeats Evin Scorpian *Garlan Tyrell defeats Johan of Blackmarsh *Hedrik Clegane III. defeats Bendrin Reyne *Mathew Clegane defeats Tytos Lannister *The Orange Knight defeats Vaelor Mountain *Logan Lerman defeats Usdane of Winterfell *Dexter Snow defeats William Swift Round Two *William Lovie III. defeats Jasper Hale **The two best friends would fight this match with rubber ends as William knew it was the only way Jasper would actually take part in the joust. *Cerin Vain defeats The Laughing Knight **The Laughing Knight Surrendered handing Cerin Vain the victory. **The Laughing Knight would wave the white flag and salute Cerin Vain before exiting the field. *Brandon Starke II. defeats Brody Swan *Jacob Swan defeats Kyle Ordos *Loras Tyrell defeats Mason of Lannistane *Hedrik Clegane III. defeats Logan Lerman *Garlan Tyrell defeats Mathew Clegane *The Orange Knight defeats Dexter Snow Round Three *William Lovie III. defeats Cerin Vain *Brandon Starke II. defeats Jacob Swan *Garlan Tyrell defeats Loras Tyrell *Hedrik Clegane III. defeats the Orange Knight Round Four *William Lovie III. defeats Garlan Tyrell *Hedrik Clegane III. defeats Brandon Starke II. Round Five *William Lovie III. defeats Hedrik Clegane III. Sword Dueling Results *Johan of Blackmarsh fought *Britt Lancave fough and placed second place **As her reward she was given by Oberyn Martell II. a sword of which she continues to use to this day. Category:Tournament